


Queen Regnant

by PeaceHeather



Series: Marvel 'verse [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Frigga, BAMF Frigga, Fix-It, Frigga has had enough of your shenanigans, Gen, I realize there are a lot of tags for Frigga, Loki was not the villain, POV Frigga, Parent Frigga, Queen Frigga - Freeform, but that's because they all apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen regnant (plural: queens regnant): a female monarch who reigns in her own right, in contrast to a queen consort, who is the wife of a reigning king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen Regnant

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a cranky mood, so I wrote this to make myself feel better.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you want to leave extra kudos, you're welcome to stop by [my Tumblr blog](http://peaceheather.tumblr.com) and say hello.

Frigga felt it when Loki let go.

There had been the horrifying confusion, the terror of the frost giants invading all the way into the palace, harming her, threatening Odin. Loki had saved them all, or so she'd thought, and then Thor was returned from his banishment, and then… and then everything had fallen apart into chaos. Her sons fought, Loki a maddened creature, and it was only then that she realized just how badly he had taken the news of his heritage.

Frigga was with Odin when he woke, sitting up with a gasp, his eye still bleary from his interrupted sleep. She stayed behind when he used his seidr to locate the boys. She stayed behind and prayed to the Norns, using her own seidr to watch. Loki was broken, she could see it with her inner eye, and how she wished she had taken the time to look at him thus before placing Gungnir in his hands.

She could feel it when his desperation gave way to a deadly, calm resolve. She could feel it when Thor cried out in anguish.

Could feel it when her connection to her younger son was abruptly severed.

He was gone. He was gone. He was gone.

Loss and grief drove Frigga to her knees, there in Odin's bedchamber; yet, as a queen, she could not wail and moan and draw attention to herself. She doubled over, her face buried in her knees, as her heart broke for her son.

Gradually, however, her wailing heart ceased to cry out, "Why?"—ceased to cry it, and began to demand it.

Why, indeed? What had brought Loki to such a pass? How had Thor returned so soon from his banishment? What had _possessed_ Odin to deny his son in that manner and in that moment?

Grief had driven her to her knees; determination brought her back to her feet.

She would have answers, this day.

* * *

 

Frigga was waiting on the palace steps when her husband and remaining son returned. Odin was leaning heavily on Thor's shoulder, while Thor had tears running down his cheeks and an expression of complete loss—grief coupled with bewilderment and confusion—etched on his features.

"Where is Loki?" she asked, though she knew the answer. Had not seen him fall, but had felt his resolve in the moment before her connection to him vanished.

"He…" Thor's face crumpled, and he could not answer.

"He was lost," said Odin. To his credit, he sounded old and heartsore, underneath the stoicism he wore like a mantle. Or perhaps Frigga was reading too much into his tone, hearing what she wished to hear.

"Lost," said Frigga. "How?"

"It is my fault," said Thor, and Odin did not refute him.

"The Bifrost Bridge is destroyed," said her husband. "There was an explosion, and Loki fell."

"Is that what happened." Both her men stopped and looked up, finally detecting something in her tone. "He fell. Purely unintentionally."

Odin stared at her for a long moment before his eye closed, and he swayed on his feet. "No."

"No," agreed Frigga.

Odin's knees buckled, and Thor scrambled to hold him up. "Father?"

"The Odinsleep was interrupted," said Frigga. "Your father needs to return to his rest and complete it properly, lest he sustain damage from the disruption."

Thor nodded. "I… I am ready, Mother—"

"No. You are not." Frigga reached out a hand, and Gungnir flew to her grasp as Odin's eye widened. "You are in shock, and only just returned from your banishment. You need time to grieve, and to readjust now that you have supposedly learned your lesson."

"Supposedly?" Ah, and it was just like her elder son to be distracted from more important matters by a blow to his pride.

"We shall speak on this matter later," said Frigga. "For now, aid your father. Take him back to his chamber, and stand watch while he reenters the Odinsleep."

* * *

Hlidskjalf, the throne of Asgard, was possessed of mighty enchantments, allowing the rightful ruler to see all that occurred within the realm.

For an accomplished seidkona like Frigga, it would do even more.

After surveying her realm, the queen looked into the past. She followed Loki, followed him to Jotunheim, followed him farther back, to Midgard, to his encounter with the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif; followed him farther still, to the moment on Jotunheim where he discovered what he was.

His encounters with Heimdall and the Warriors gave her pause, so after she had caught up to the present with Loki ( _Loki!_ her heart cried out), she turned Hlidskjalf's gaze to them. Followed them back, and observed their deeds and their words.

She had her answers, soon enough.

Determination gave way to rage.

* * *

"Hlin," she called, approaching her chambers. Behind her, the Einherjar were scrambling to keep up, but she left them in the corridor as she called again. "Hlin!"

"My queen."

"Summon my handmaidens," said Frigga. "All of them. And the Valkyrie besides."

"My queen?"

"Asgard has need of you. One of you, to be precise, but I know not yet which."

Hlin bowed, and vanished.

* * *

The queen strode into the healing wing of the palace, watching as eyes widened at the sight of Gungnir in her hand, as people fairly leapt from her path and dropped into bows or curtseys.

"Eir," she said, as the chief healer came toward her. "How fares Heimdall?"

"He will recover, my queen. It will take perhaps two or three days, at most."

Frigga nodded. "Take me to him."

Eir turned and led the queen down the corridor. "My queen—do you have any information about what happened to the gatekeeper? He was barely conscious when he arrived, and now he refuses to tell us how he received his injury."

"I have some information," she replied. "Soon I will have more."

* * *

Heimdall was conscious, his golden eyes stoic as he watched her enter his healing room.

"My queen."

"Am I?" The gatekeeper blinked at her in surprise, before his features settled into grim understanding. "You defied your rightful king more than once, these past few days. Am I your queen, truly?"

Heimdall nodded, carefully. "You are."

Frigga sat, Gungnir still in her hand, the bedside chair serving as an impromptu throne. "You will answer my questions."

"Yes, my queen."

"Before he slept, did Odin speak to you about your decision to allow my sons and their companions to travel to Jotunheim?"

"He did not."

"Then I shall. Why did you permit them to do so?"

"Because my prince commanded it."

"Which prince?"

Heimdall's expression hardened for a moment before smoothing again. "Thor, my queen."

"Even though you knew it was forbidden by Odin, who outranks Thor?"

The gatekeeper paused, before saying, "Thor and I were of one accord. I, too, wished to know how the frost giants were able to enter the vault without my seeing them."

"Hm. And you believed that sending Thor to them was the most expedient way to gain answers."

"…In hindsight—"

"I do not care about your hindsight, good Heimdall. I wish to know why you believed _at that time_ that Thor would be the best choice to send to Jotunheim. I wish to know why you believed that sending a hotheaded, arrogant, bloodthirsty boy and his warrior companions to an enemy realm, in violation of the treaty which has stood for over a thousand years, was a wise decision."

Heimdall took a deep breath, the muscle in his jaw flexing as he gritted his teeth. He did not answer.

Frigga leaned forward in her seat, until she could see her face reflected in his golden gaze. "Your queen bids you speak, good Heimdall. Answer my questions."

"There is only one person in all Asgard who is able to evade my sight. I do not trust him. I believed he was responsible for disrupting his brother's coronation."

It was not an answer to her question, but she allowed the diversion. For now. "Based on what evidence?"

Again, Heimdall delayed in answering.

"Come, gatekeeper. You _see all._ All except for my younger son. Surely there was some trace of the jotnar's arrival, some hint or clue that implicated Loki and gave you just cause to suspect his involvement."

"He schemes in shadows, my queen, though you do not wish to hear any speak ill of him."

"What I wish is irrelevant. None speak ill of Thor, either, even when he would benefit from it. So I say again: based on what evidence did you accuse Loki of doing this thing?"

The gatekeeper blinked slowly, looking away from Frigga. "I have none save my suspicions, my queen."

"I see. And did you approach Odin with these suspicions?"

"I did not."

"Did you suggest that perhaps an envoy could be sent to Jotunheim to question them?"

"…I did not."

"Did you search for anyone at all who would be better qualified to ask such questions than a boy wishing to prove himself a man, spoiling for a fight, incapable of showing respect to the jotnar themselves?"

"No, my queen."

"Why not?"

With a long sigh, Heimdall leaned back into his pillows, shaking his head wearily. "I was offended, my queen. And prideful. I cannot excuse my actions… but I will say that they were later justified, when Loki allowed Laufey himself into Asgard to assassinate the All-Father."

"Is that what he did? Odin lives. Laufey is dead. Loki himself killed him."

"A change of heart, perhaps. Or cowardice."

"Perhaps desperation, given that he could not trust you to serve him any better than you served Odin, these past days."

"I have always served Asgard."

"Mm. Yet you make no claim to have served her well." Heimdall's eyes shot to hers, angered, but he at least knew better than to interrupt the queen when she continued. "When the jotnar breached Asgard's vault, you did not bring your concerns to your king. You permitted your prince to defy his king, facilitating his foolish scheme and leading to war. Later, when Loki was rightfully king-regent, you refused to respect his position or his commands." She leaned forward in her seat again, voice shaking with rage. "When he lawfully removed you from your post, _you attacked my son_."

"He threatened Asgard."

"You did not know that. You did not ask. Your _offended pride_ caused you to make assumptions as to his plans, and deny him service and support which he desperately needed. Because of _you,_ the Bifrost is destroyed. Because of _you,_ my son—" She cut herself off, fighting for control. A deep breath; two; three. "Tell me, Heimdall, can you see Loki now?"

Heimdall's expression unfocused, his eyes flicking back and forth as he searched. "I cannot."

"Because he is dead."

Heimdall jolted, his focus sharpening once more. "What?"

"In the end, Loki believed he had no one whom he might trust. No one who might support him as he needed to be supported. So when the Bifrost collapsed, Loki allowed himself to fall. He is dead now." Frigga's voice shook, and for once, she did not force herself to calm, did not shove her emotions back behind the mask of queenly dignity. "The thorn in your side, the annoyance who reminded you that you were not infallible, is gone. I am sure you will rejoice."

"No, my queen. Though I did not trust him, I never wanted this."

"What you wanted is irrelevant. Your prince is dead, all because you refused to _think_ of a wiser course of action. You relied upon your great gift of sight to such an extent that you ceased to value the unseen."

"My queen—"

"Silence." Frigga stood, looking down at him coldly. "You possess sight, but not wisdom. You see, but you do not discern. You claim to _serve_ , but you overstep yourself and seek to _control._ My son removed you from your post, as was his prerogative as king-regent, and his decree will be upheld. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen." Heimdall ground out the words; still prideful, in Frigga's opinion. Well, she would cure him of that.

"Asgard still needs a gatekeeper, but it will no longer be you. It will _never again_ be you, Heimdall. Yet Asgard requires your sight."

"I shall endeavor to serve—"

"No. Asgard requires your sight. Not you." With a wave of Gungnir, a ripple of power washed through the room, and when it passed, Heimdall's eyes were no longer golden. Heimdall gasped, and brought his hands up to his face, before staring at her in utter shock.

"You will learn to value discernment, Heimdall, and you will learn that there is more to the universe than only what you _see_."

She waited, and after he regained his breath, he finally spoke. "What is to become of me?"

"You are permitted to live," said Frigga. "Considering what happened to my son, I am being generous."

Heimdall swallowed heavily.

"As for the rest… You were an able warrior before your post to the Bifrost. You will be able to build a life for yourself. Fight battles wherever Odin sends you. Take a wife, if any will have you. I care not." Frigga's eyes narrowed, and the former gatekeeper actually shrank back in his bed at the expression on her face. "Do as you will… But if I ever hear so much as a whisper of a rumor that you are fomenting dissent, that you have spoken ill of Odin, or my sons, or me, I will have your eyes, and after they have healed I will have your head. Do I make myself clear, _good_ Heimdall?"

"Yes, my queen."

Frigga nodded, but did not bother to answer him. Instead she turned on her heel left, returning to her chambers to see which of her maidens the Norns would choose to replace him as Asgard's gatekeeper.

* * *

"It is done, my queen."

Out of all the kneeling women, one of the Valkyrie looked up at Frigga as she stood over them, and her formerly brown eyes were now as gold as Heimdall's had been. The queen nodded in satisfaction.

"Your honor is untarnished, and your reputation is impeccable. You are known far and wide for your service to Asgard, Brunhilde, service which you render with grace and without arrogance. I have every faith that you will serve admirably as Asgard's new gatekeeper; the Norns have chosen well, this day."

Brunhilde bowed her head again, this time with a salute. "Thank you, my queen. I shall endeavor to please you as best I can."

"I know," said Frigga. "Though our Bifrost is broken now, there is still much you can do. Accustom yourself to your gift today, and your first task shall be to seek out Thor's friends: the so-called Warriors Three, and the Lady Sif."

"It shall be done, my queen."

"A contingent of Einherjar will be placed at your disposal; when you have located Thor's shield companions, send them to me."

"Yes, my queen."

Frigga nodded, satisfied. "My ladies," she said, turning to the rest of them, "handmaidens and Valkyrie all. Your service honors me, and honors Asgard. You may return to your posts… but remember to whom you answer, and report to me when you deem it necessary."

Odin had his guards, and his ravens, and Heimdall.

Frigga had every woman of Asgard.

To be precise, she had every woman save one. The Lady Sif had chosen the path of the warrior, and had sworn her oaths to Odin, so Frigga had not visited her in secret, and ultimately had not brought her into the queen's network: women who were intelligent, observant, and above all discreet, and who kept Frigga apprised of all the goings-on in Asgard. It might have been better if she had brought Sif into the network, but at the time Frigga hadn't been able to predict the sort of influence Thor and the rest would have on the girl.

Leaving the girl out had not hampered Frigga, in any case; there was, after all, a reason her sons had never been able to hide anything from her.

* * *

The four of them showed no fear when they came striding into the throne room, heads held high as if they were royalty themselves. Odin had been lenient with them, as friends of Thor's, for too long.

"You sent for us, my k—my queen?" The other three looked up in surprise; had Brunhilde not told them who sat the throne now?

"Odin yet sleeps," she said, and watched as they all exchanged uneasy glances. "Had you heard otherwise?"

"We…" Sif looked to the others for support. "Thor's powers were returned, and we thought that he was now regent, my queen."

"And why would he be? Did you expect him to usurp his brother?"

Perhaps Odin was old enough that he wouldn't have heard one of them mutter, "Turnabout would be fair play…"

"Turnabout?" she snapped, and watched all of them flinch. "Of what do you accuse Loki?"

"I… my queen…"

"I see. You will all hold in your hearts the certainty that Loki has stolen the throne, but will be too cowardly to voice such accusation yourselves." Frigga glared down at them. "Odin fell into the Sleep. Thor was banished. Who else, precisely, ought to have taken up Gungnir? One of you, perhaps?"

"No, my queen! Never! It would never even _occur_ to us to—"

"Yes, that is the trouble, isn't it? It never occurs to you to consider certain very important things. Such as Loki's legitimacy as regent. Such as your oaths to the king and to Asgard." She leaned forward upon Hlidskjalf, her gaze boring into them. "Such as the consequences of your own actions, and where your king is, presently."

"My—my queen?"

 _He is dead_ , she wanted to say, but could not force the words past her lips. These four reckless fools did not deserve to know the truth, if they could not discover it on their own.

"It probably also never occurred to you that you were _permitted_ to befriend the princes in your youth," she said instead. "It was expected that you would serve as companions to them both, and yet from all accounts you did not truly respect either of them. Thor's position, certainly, you respected that; enough to follow him anywhere no matter how foolhardy his plans for 'adventure'. But you did not respect him enough to stand up to his foolishness… and you did not respect Loki at all. A mere tagalong, you thought him, did you not? The younger brother. The less important prince. The mere sorcerer, compared to you _valiant_ warriors. You benefited from traveling in their company, like _ticks_ sucking on a hound, but what did you give them in return?"

"Our swords, my queen," said Fandral immediately. "Our loyalty."

"Loyalty. In the face of what? Danger, which you brought upon yourselves? Hm."

"Companionship," said Hogun.

"I see. And did Loki ever confide in you? Did Thor? Or were you only their companions for the glory of it?"

"When we were younger…" Volstagg began, but fell silent at Frigga's expression.

"Yes. When you were younger. When you first began to push my younger son out of your little circle, to the point that your first thought these past few days was to assume Loki had _stolen_ the throne from his brother. No questions, no uncertainty, simply a leap to your conclusion without even the pretense of a search for proof. Loki _must_ have schemed for the throne. Loki, who never wanted to be king, because it would have chained him to Asgard when he would prefer to travel the realms. Such _loyalty_ you showed," she said, baring her teeth at them. "Such _companionship_."

Their eyes were wide, those who were still looking at her. Fandral, at least, had the respect to bow his head before her wrath, but the others likely saw her as Thor always had: she had not carried even the little authority he'd granted to his father. She was _merely_ the queen, his kindly mother who never looked upon him in anger. Many of the warriors saw her only as Odin's wife: somewhat decorative and a charming figurehead to represent the beauty of Asgard, but nothing more.

"Tell me something," she said in a calmer voice. "Do you take seriously your oaths to Asgard?"

"Yes, my queen," they answered in unison.

"Mm. And your oaths to your king?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Very good," she replied; "perhaps you can also tell me, then, why it was so easy for you to utterly ignore those oaths and blatantly defy your king and your prince, and travel to other worlds without royal permission."

Silence.

"Jotunheim was forbidden to you, and Heimdall knew it. He has already been punished for allowing you to go there. Thor's impetuous tantrum rekindled a war, and he was banished for it. Yet you received no punishment at all, not even a reprimand, did you? A quick trip to the healing rooms after your little adventure, and all was well.

"Later you tried to _demand_ of the All-Father—demand of _your king_ —that he rescind Thor's banishment. The children wanted their playmate returned, and never mind the reasons for his being sent away in the first place. Is this the loyalty you so vaunted, Lord Fandral?" She did not wait for him to answer. "How vexed you were to see Loki taking his place as regent while I sat at the All-Father's bedside, monitoring him as he slept to make certain he would _survive_ and be returned to us. How quick you were to assume Loki must be responsible for some _scheme_. And how very, very quick you were to mock him." At this, Frigga glared at Volstagg. "To threaten him." She turned her glare upon Sif. "I know well that you did not respect my son, but I had believed that you at least respected his position. Clearly, that he was king meant nothing to you, given that you waited less than an hour to turn your backs on him and defy _Odin's own decree_ to try and bring back the prince you actually valued. Is that not so?"

Again, they did not answer, but they all were hanging their heads now, which pleased Frigga well enough.

"Tell me, Volstagg, what is the penalty for treason?"

The man looked up, eyes wide. "My queen?"

"You heard me. Answer the question."

"The penalty for treason is d-death, my queen."

"And oathbreaking, when those oaths were sworn to the All-Father and to Asgard?"

Volstagg gulped audibly. "Death, my queen."

Frigga nodded. "Good Hogun, perhaps you can tell me the penalty for desertion."

The Vanir frowned. "Desertion?"

"The Jotnar had declared war with Asgard, after your little jaunt to their realm and cheerful slaughtering of their people. We were, therefore, at war when you left the realm without permission, to see to Thor instead. If that is not desertion, what then would you call it?"

The other man did not respond except to press his lips together in a thin line.

"Indeed," said Frigga. "So. Desertion. The penalty?"

"Death, All-Mother."

"Death. Three times, death. Tell me, then, why I should permit any of you to live."

"Because this is what Loki wants—us out of his way so he can continue his plots!" Sif and her temper. How predictable.

Frigga slammed the butt of Gungnir upon the stone, and a shockwave of power knocked the woman flat onto her back. "I am not Loki, Lady Sif," she said. "It would do you well to remember your _place_ , and to show the proper respect for mine."

"Yes, my queen," Sif gritted, pulling herself back up to her knees. "But if I may…"

"You may not." Frigga let the girl seethe for a moment before she continued. "You are wrong about my son, Lady Sif. All of you are, and very often have been. But even if you were right, it would be difficult for him to continue any of his plots, as you put it, given where he is now."

Fandral was brave enough to ask. "My queen?"

"He is dead. That should please you."

Fandral visibly turned pale, and swayed on his knees as the others looked up, stunned. "No."

"Loki was in the process of ending the war that you began, when Thor's return interrupted his work," said Frigga. "Thor, of course, had no idea what was going on, since his only source of information was your groundless accusations. They fought, and in the ferocity of their battle the Bifrost was destroyed." No need to tell them that Loki had become so distraught that he believed destroying Jotunheim would be a wise course of action. She went on, implacable. "In that destruction, Loki was lost. He fell, into a collapsing spacetime tunnel. No more schemes… no more plots. No more scapegoat for all your scorn. And I, his mother, am left to wonder: are you pleased that he is dead, or disappointed that you will have to find another whipping boy on whom to project your own worst characteristics?"

Tears were sliding down Fandral's face, and Volstagg was blinking rapidly, one hand over his mouth. Hogun said nothing, but his dark skin had grown pale and sickly, while Sif stared straight ahead at nothing, expression stricken.

Frigga had to swallow twice, herself, before she could speak again. "Your petulant behavior cost me one of my sons," she said, not bothering to keep her voice even. The words rasped and scraped their way free of her throat. "So tell me," she said, voice rising with every word, "as queen, _why should I permit you to go on breathing even one second longer?!"_ By the end of her question, she had leapt to her feet and seidr was seeping from her very pores; she glowed gold, and tendrils of her power trailed behind her as she descended from the throne, stalking down the steps until she stood over the four of them. With a cry, she swung Gungnir like a quarterstaff, striking each of them in quick succession across the shoulders, until they were all on elbows and knees groveling before her as they deserved.

"Einherjar!"

The guards jogged forward, awaiting her command.

"These four _scoundrels_ have surrendered their swords. Confiscate any weapons they carry on their persons, strip them of their armor, and take them to the dungeons until such time as I decide their fates. Separate cells; separate wings. Carry no messages between them. They are _vile_ to me, do you understand? They have betrayed the royal family, and are not to be trusted even an inch."

The nearest of the guards saluted.

"Get them out of my sight."

* * *

"Jotun?  _Loki?_ " Thor was seated at his father's bedside when Frigga found him. He looked destroyed by his brother's death, as was only to be expected. Doubtlessly, he blamed himself for Loki's fall; doubtlessly, Odin would permit him to continue to believe such a thing once he woke.

Frigga had no intention of permitting her husband to lie by omission any longer.

"What manner of cruel joke is this, Mother?" Thor stood and began to pace, dragging his hands through his hair. "Do you mean to make me mourn my brother the less by telling me he is one of those vile creatures? If so, it will not work. He is my brother, no matter what stories you concoct."

"It is no story, my son," said Frigga. "And I see your exile taught you nothing about the value of the peoples of other realms."

Thor whirled to glare at her, but said nothing. That was progress, at least.

"No," said Frigga. "The only fiction was that Loki was Aesir, a lie Odin permitted Loki to believe and which he only discovered when you brought him to Jotunheim. You can imagine his reaction to the news."

Thor sat as though his legs would no longer support him. "All this is my fault."

"A great deal of it is, yes," said Frigga, and her elder son looked up at her, distraught. "But a great deal of the blame lies also with Odin, and I will be grateful if you remember that, after your father awakens. He will doubtless try to shun responsibility for his failings as a father. I, however, will not permit him to do so."

"His… his failings?"

"Hlidskjalf showed me what transpired on the Bifrost, Thor," said the queen, shaking her head sadly. "What your father could possibly have believed would happen, when he _denied Loki_ while your brother hung, desperate, over that howling abyss, I know not. I cannot imagine he would have done the same to you."

"No, said Thor quietly, "I do not believe he would have either."

"Yet your father has refused my counsel numerous times when I have told him he favored you unfairly. That he was neglecting his younger son and there was a danger that he would lose him forever, if he did not alter his behavior. And now…" Frigga had to pause and stop her lips from quivering before she could continue. "And now it is too late."

They sat in silence for several long minutes, each with their own thoughts, until Thor spoke again.

"If Loki is truly Jotun, why did Father allow us to think so ill of their people?" he asked.

"I know not, my dear," said Frigga. "I invite you to ask your father that when he awakens. It will be entertaining, no doubt, to hear what sort of answer he concocts."

Thor studied her face, frowning. "You are angry."

" _My son is dead_ , Thor. What I feel goes far beyond mere anger. If it were not for grief, my rage would overcome me entirely, and Yggdrasil would tremble with the force of it."

Thor sat back, eyes widening as if he had never seen this side of his mother before. Well. Likely he had not. Certainly he had never shown her the degree of respect he had given to his father, never taking her advice seriously after he reached adolescence.

She would see that he learned better, after this.

Frigga forced herself to calm once more, and went on, "The questions you have for your father are questions which I share. And which I have asked him numerous times, and have never been satisfied with the answers he has given. More often than not, he has commanded me— _commanded_ , Thor—to drop the topic and speak of other things. I am finished with being commanded by your father as if I were merely one of his subjects. The blame I lay at Odin's feet for this belongs to me as well, for I allowed the lies and the secrets to continue."

"But you are angry with me as well," Thor said. "I fought Loki, and that led to—to…" He could not finish the sentence.

"I am angry with you, yes. I have not yet determined what your punishment will be."

"You have already imprisoned my friends," he retorted, a little petulantly in Frigga's opinion.

"Your friends. Hm. A friend would have counseled against going to Jotunheim, knowing it was forbidden. A friend would have heeded the All-Father's commands where you were concerned, and left you to learn your lessons in peace."

"They were loyal to me," Thor protested. Aye, and only to Thor; that was the problem.

"Loyal, yes. They follow you like puppies, and have just about as much sense in their heads," said Frigga. "They came marching into the throne room to demand of Odin that he rescind your banishment, did you know that?"

"…I did not."

"I think they were never truly your friends, Thor," Frigga said gently. "Followers, yes. But not friends. They did not offer you the benefit of their wisdom, and if they had you would not have listened to them. They followed where you led, regardless of how reckless your actions might have been, more interested in glory and in being associated with the heir of Asgard than anything else. You may always tell a man's character, my son, by how he treats those he sees as lesser than himself, and it was clear that they saw Loki as lesser." Just as Thor often had, as well, for all that he had never truly realized it. "They mocked his position as regent, and when he could have used their _friendship,_ they abandoned him to follow you, instead. You, banished, powerless, mortal, they valued more highly than the king-regent of the realm. They barely showed more respect to Odin himself. They are not friends to you, my son. They are drawn to power, and seek glory in your wake, and nothing more."

"Fandral and Volstagg tried to counsel me not to go to Jotunheim," Thor protested. "It was I who did not listen."

"You do pick and choose when to heed their words," Frigga agreed. "Tell me: why did you listen to their accusations against Loki, when they came to you on Midgard? An act which was also against the All-Father's decree, incidentally."

"They told me that Loki had lied: that Father still lived and that my banishment was not permanent. And Loki did lie."

"But you had no way of knowing that. Why did you not question their coming to Midgard?"

"I did. They said they were there to bring me home."

Frigga fought the urge to sigh in exasperation, shaking her head at her foolish son instead. "Oh, Thor. Surely you knew better than that? You could not have returned lawfully to Asgard while you remained powerless."

Thor turned a little red, looking at his hands without meeting Frigga's gaze. "It did not occur to me to question it, no. I was too relieved to know that I had not killed Father with my recklessness."

Now she did sigh. "Even if Heimdall had permitted you to return, Odin would only have banished you a second time, and then punished Heimdall and your followers for defying him."

"Is that why you have imprisoned them, then?"

"Among other reasons, yes."

Thor nodded. "I am not happy about it, but I do see the wisdom in your decision, Mother."

"Good." Frigga smoothed the blankets over Odin's sleeping form, then stood. "Now we must see to your punishment, as well."

"My—? Mother?"

"Your banishment was meant to curb your arrogance and cruelty, Thor," said Frigga. "Do you really believe you learned such a profound, life-altering lesson in only three days?" When Thor looked away, she went on, "You have also forgotten that Mjolnir is meant not only to be a weapon of destruction, but also a tool to build. You destroyed the Bifrost—with good intentions, it is true—but it does mean that I cannot return you to Midgard to continue your education. Perhaps I shall set you to work with Mjolnir, rebuilding it."

"That is an impossible task!"

"No. Merely very difficult, arduous, and _humbling._ " She nodded, thinking it over. "I shall work out the details within the next few days. Be prepared when I summon you."

Again, Thor looked at her as if he'd never quite seen her before now. "Yes, Mother."

"In the meantime…" Frigga closed her eyes a moment, then continued. "In the meantime, return to your chambers and mourn, my son. I must make the necessary arrangements for your brother's… loss…"

Again, she was forced to fight for control over her emotions, lest she break down and be seen as weak by both her husband and her surviving son. In an instant, Thor's arms were around her, and the comfort he offered was almost enough to undo her entirely.

With incredible effort, she pulled herself from his grasp, and patted him on the arm. "Thank you, my son. Go now."

* * *

The memorial for Loki was well attended, indeed. It seemed that fewer people had viewed her son with scorn than Thor and his friends would have had Frigga believe. Thousands came to the ceremony, though there was no body and no ship to burn.

All Asgard mourned her fallen prince, and a steady rain fell for nine days afterward.

* * *

"You ruled Asgard well, my wife."

"Did you expect any differently?" Frigga still had not forgiven him; likely she never would.

"No." Odin stepped up beside her at the balcony and rested his hand at her waist. "I admit I could wish you had not replaced Heimdall."

"I replaced him with someone who is actually loyal to Asgard, and will not indulge prideful whims to endanger our kingdom."

Odin sighed. "He was my friend and advisor."

"And I am your wife. And Loki was your son." Frigga stepped sideways, letting Odin's hand fall from her waist. "You have lost one of us already to Heimdall's treachery. But if you would prefer to have him instead of me, you need only say the word."

"Frigga—"

"Do not try to placate me, husband. I ruled. I made my judgment. Only you have the authority to revoke it."

"And I will not do so," Odin reassured her. He sighed. "I wished only to tell you that when Thor was banished, you told me that you would not have had the heart to punish him so severely, and I said to you that that was why I was king. Because I could withstand the pain of making difficult decisions for the good of Asgard."

"I remember," said Frigga.

"It was implied in that conversation that you would be incapable of such strength," said Odin. "I came here to tell you that I was wrong."

Frigga mulled that over; it was unusual for Odin to bend at all, once he had made a decision or formed an opinion. "A wise king admits his faults," she said eventually.

"A wise king I may be, but as a father I seem to have been a blind failure."

"Mm." Frigga could not disagree, but Odin was extending the hand of peace; it would be poor form to confirm what he already knew to be true. "I once heard it said that to be a parent was like unto piloting a ship; there is no turning back from one's destination, once embarked, but one may correct one's course at need, and move forward from there."

"It will take a fair struggle to even determine where our destination lies, after discovering ourselves so badly lost," said Odin. He gripped the railing with both hands, his shoulders hunched and his head hanging low.

"But struggle you will," said Frigga. "The alternative is to remain in unfamiliar seas and pretend all is well, and that is insupportable."

* * *

Time passed; the ache in Frigga's heart began to dull, though the empty space where she used to be able to feel Loki was never filled.

Thor's followers were released from prison, much humbled by the loss of their friend. The queen thought that they might even genuinely miss Loki, for all that they had not respected him as they should have in life. They returned to their lives, but without Thor beside them.

Thor grew, as he had not, she suspected, during his too-brief banishment. Being forced to work with the scholars and seidkonur of Asgard taught him to curb his temper, and to _listen_ to the advice of others. Using Mjolnir to build rather than destroy was a new experience for him as well, and one from which he eventually came to derive great satisfaction. Loss of his beloved brother had tempered him as well, making him more sober, less quick to leap to battle.

And then one day Brunhilde sent for her, from the half-rebuilt Observatory.

"What is it, good Gatekeeper?"

"I have seen a thing I thought impossible, my queen," she said. "Your younger son."

 _"Loki."_ Frigga suddenly found it difficult to breathe. _"Alive?"_

"I cannot find his location, my queen," Brunhilde was quick to say. "And I do not think that the Bifrost could reach him, in any case, even if it were fully operational."

"But he lives. My son lives."

"He lives… and he suffers, my queen."

"Show me." Frigga held a hand out to the Gatekeeper, imperiously. "Let me look upon him with your eyes."

* * *

That night, she sent herself dreamwalking, and after a long search, found Loki in exhausted slumber. Too far gone to dream, at first, but Frigga sat with him, ghostlike, until his mind began to roam.

"Loki."

"No." His astral form was tattered and hollow-looking, and Frigga could read the marks of suffering that reached almost to his very soul. "You are not real…"

"Oh, my son." He moved back as she moved forward, but she was the quicker and caught his hand in hers.

Loki gasped as some of her energy flowed into him. "M-mother?" The colors flowed through his astral form, and for a moment he closed his eyes, seeming simply to bask in the replenishment of his strength. "How… how are you here?" In his state of weakness and exhaustion, his control was poor, so behind his words Frigga also heard _Why_ and _Are you really my mother/am I really your son_ and _Why now_ and a host of other questions.

"We believed you dead, Loki. Oh my son! To know that you have been alive all this time. Our Gatekeeper caught only a glimpse of you, just today, and it was enough for me to seek you out."

"Did you mourn?" _Not real not real,_ and _Surely you despise me._ Frigga reached out to clasp his other hand in hers.

"My heart is only now healed, seeing you here."

Loki took in more of her energy, and gradually his form solidified. He stepped closer to her, warily. "This is not a good place for you to be," he said. "My… hosts…"

"Will they spot me, do you think?"

"I know not. I would not see you come to harm," said Loki. _Not for the likes of me, monster, monster._

"Our Bifrost remains broken, or I would send _armies_ to retrieve you, and return you to my arms," said Frigga. "Finding you in dreams seems a poor substitute for rescue, but it is all that is within my power to do."

"I am not within the Nine Realms, in any case," said her son. "The Bifrost could not reach me."

"Yes, so Brunhilde said."

Loki's brow furrowed in suspicion, and he made to pull away. "The Valkyrie?"

"Our new Gatekeeper. After I learned how Heimdall had betrayed you, I took his sight and gave it to another."

Loki's eyes grew wide, and his entire form rippled in surprise.

"After you fell, Odin returned to his sleep. I ruled Asgard. I expressed my wrath at your loss."

" _Mother._ " Loki swayed forward, and she caught him in her arms and held tight.

"I will come to you every night, my son. I will lend you what strength I can. And by day I will seek out the means to locate you and bring you home."

"You need not—"

"Do not tell your mother what she needs and does not need."

She startled a smile out of him, but he shook his head. "No, no. I mean that I am scheming, as I am wont to do. My host wishes me to bring him something that lies within the Nine." Loki's form dimmed for a second as he looked over one shoulder, though there was nothing to see here on the astral plane. "I dare not say more. Not until I can be certain that he will not overhear us."

"He has powers of the mind?"

At this, her son shivered, and the tatters in his form reappeared. "I did not believe you to be real, at first," he said. "What does that tell you?"

Frigga drew herself up, letting go of Loki's hands to take him by the shoulders. They felt too thin, almost frail, under her grip. "It tells me that I must come to you as often as is safe, to make sure that you remember me and that you do not give in to despair. Whatever your plans, whatever schemes you hope to hatch here, I wish for you to succeed, and I will give you whatever strength I can to accomplish that."

Loki's eyes searched hers for a long moment. Finally, he said, "With your aid, I begin to think I just might."

* * *

When Loki reappeared on Midgard, Frigga was ready. Odin sent Thor with one set of instructions; she sent him with another.

The two were not terribly compatible, but in the intervening months her elder son had learned to respect her, and more importantly, to consider his father's motives with more care than he had been wont to bestow in the past.

Frigga watched everything, through Brunhilde's eyes, while Odin thought her otherwise occupied.

Thor did not battle the Midgarder heroes, upon first encountering them.

He did not fling accusations at his brother before trying to convince him he'd been missed.

He did not blindly trust the humans.

He did have a brief conversation with Loki, while he was in captivity. The humans listened to it with their monitoring devices, but Thor used an old tongue rather than the All-Speak, and their efforts to spy on Frigga's schemes were thwarted.

Thor told them of Loki's gambit. Thor was not the actor his brother was, but the humans were convinced nevertheless that Thor had managed to surprise the information out of Loki in a moment of anger. They made their own preparations.

Loki's human minions opened the portal, but Thor and Loki stood side by side to battle the creatures that poured through it. It was Loki who suggested the nuclear device be deployed through the portal to destroy the alien armada. It was Thor who cleared the path for the Man of Iron to deliver it. Loki passed the scepter to the assassin and bade her close the portal on his mark.

The instant the point of the scepter touched the Tesseract, Loki collapsed.

* * *

"Thanos," he gasped out to Frigga later, in his dreams. "I could not speak of him before. My captor was Thanos. And he covets what he has always coveted."

"The Infinity Stones," said Frigga.

Loki nodded. His astral form looked barely better than it had when she had first found him, but already she could see the signs of healing in him, deep beneath the surface. "He sent me to Midgard to retrieve one of them."

Frigga shielded their conversation, and stepped closer. "The Tesseract is an Infinity Stone?" she asked lowly.

He nodded, then grinned fiercely. "And so is the stone in the scepter he gave me. He will not see it again, if I can help it."

"If _we_ can help it, my son. You will have my aid, of course. I am so very proud of you."

Loki sighed, his eyes fluttering shut. "Thank you, Mother." He opened them again, and looked at her with weary sincerity. "For everything."

"You are alive, my son," said Frigga. "I would do a very great deal more for you than merely lend you my strength, in order to keep you so."

"Even so. I try to imagine how this all would have played out, if I had thought I needed to enact my schemes on my own. I may still have succeeded—"

"I have every confidence that you would have."

"—but I would be even more badly damaged than I am now, of that I have no doubt."

Once again, Frigga reached for her son, and this time Loki came willingly. "I will do everything in my power to help you heal."

"I know." He sighed. "But what of Odin?"

Frigga only smiled. "You leave Odin to me."

She startled a laugh out of Loki this time, warm and genuine, and that was when she knew he would truly be all right, in time. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

"He has learned not to underestimate my mettle any longer. It is good for him to be reminded, from time to time, that even though he is All-Father he does not rule _me._ "

"Of course," said Loki. "You are my mother and my queen."

"Rest now, my darling son," said Frigga. "We have been too long apart. Tomorrow I shall welcome you home."


End file.
